New Love, New Beginnings
by s o u n d l e s s w o r d s
Summary: When a new and suprising Titan joins the team, will anything ever be the same? BBxAelisnew6th chapter will be up soon!
1. New Beginning

Hello! This is my first story! YAY! Hope you enjoy! Please help me out with new ideas!

(Start Aelis' POV)

(pit pat pit pat) ugh! It's raining…again. The fifth day in a row. Oh well, back to life. As I am walking down the stairs of the old house the floorboards creak. It was unusually quiet. Then I realized, why isn't Grandma up yet? She is usually up by 4 am, and it is now 9. Then I saw the not on the kitchen's worn counter top. I cautiously walk over to it, ever so quietly, scarcely breathing. I glance over the blue writing. Oh, no. Not again, NO, not again…

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Raven's POV)

Why, oh why, do we have to come here? "Why are we going to help this kid again", I dully asked.

sigh "Because, this person needs help. Although, I don't see why the police couldn't handle it. She is just a kid", Robin replied.

"Oh, rriigghhtt", I responded. We all get off, out, or land in front of the old house. It looked like all the others around it. Dull and sad. Only, no one was staring at us like we just ate Starfire's sadness pudding. I guess they aren't used to a motorbike, rocket car, a green eagle (that just turned into a boy), and two flying girls around here.

As we approach to peeling gray door I glance around the porch. Old withering plants in pots are scattered everywhere. A rusty rocket chair sits in the morning sun. In one of the windows is a girl. A soon as I look up she darts away. I catch a glimpse of blondish-red hair and dull blue eyes. Only, something about her seems scared. Like a cornered mouse…

I have no time to think on it thought, as Robin rings the doorbell. It's faint dinging can be heard from somewhere inside. The even fainter sound of light footsteps answered. The door slowly creaked open and the girl's face can barely be seen in the darkness of the house. As soon as she sees us she closes it.

"Well, this couldn't have been better. She's scared of us and locked herself in! How can we help some half-wit kid who is scared of us", Cyborg sarcastically remarked. Nice Cy, real nice.

"I am NOT scared", the girl angrily screams. The door is flung open to reveal not a girl as we all had thought, but a teen, about our age. That was a surprise. The eyes were not filled in fear, but a lifetime of hurt and betrayal. She's not afraid of us, just, alone.

(End Raven's POV)

Sooooooooo! What did you think! Hope you liked it! I have another chapter already made! I just need someone to comment and I will put it up!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! If I did, that would be cool. But I don't. So don't think I do. Kk? Ok.


	2. Meetings and Decisions

Here is the second part…hope u like…PLEEZ REVIEW!

(Start Aelis' POV)

"Who are you? And…what do you want," I finally managed to say.

"We are the Teen Titans. This is Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. I'm Robin. We were sent to help you with your 'problem'", Robin coolly responded. They all nodded or simply say 'hey' as their name was said as if making house calls is a normal part of work.

Hmm. I have never heard of them before. They see all right...I guess. The one, Cyborg I think, is **very** tall and he is half robot. COOL! Raven, the one I have been watching as they were coming up the walkway is a bit different. She wears a dark blue cape and hood, and has a dull expression with searching eyes. She doesn't seem too thrilled to be here.

Starfire is a pretty girl, only a little perky, yyeeaahh, just a little bit perky. Her red hair hits her mid-bac…

"Sssooo…the police said that you had some 'special' thing about you. Is that why everyone in your family was," Robin began to say.

I cut him off before he could say more. It was too soon to talk about that. "Yes, Ii do", I silently said as I sighed and levitated a few inches above the worn doorstep. Their eyes grew wide in shock. As I came back down to Earth Robin breaks the silence.

"Um, didn't expect that. So, you are"?

'Aelis, but most people call me Ali. My grandma left and now I'm on my own until", no. I couldn't go on. My eyes started to tear up as memories flooded back.

"Um, you wanna come in", I said trying to regain my composure.

"Sure", they all said in unison. All except Robin," No, you guys stay out here. I need to talk to her alone", Robin solemnly stated. They stared at him in disbelief. I stepped back to allow him into the house. As soon as he was in I shut the door and lead him to the living room, wondering why he wanted to speak with me alone.

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Raven's POV)

As the door was shut we all sigh and sit down somewhere on the cramped porch. The rain had stopped and the pools of water shimmered in the morning light. Now all we had to do was wait…for what seemed like eternity.

(Half an hour later)

Finally! Seriously, could he have taken any longer? Beast Boy and Cyborg were starting to play eye spy for heavens sake! Oh boy, the girl, Aelis was it (?), was with him.

"All right, I have an idea that I hope you all will like. I've been thinking, what if she came back to the tower with us and we can see what she can do later", the boy wonder merrily announced, " Now all in favor say 'Aye'".

Four eager member of our group said 'Aye' immediately. Looks like I had no choice. She was coming no matter what. "Aye", I hesitantly answered.

(End Raven's POV)

So…wut did you think? Tell me in a review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did that would be SO cool. But I don't. So don't think I do. Kk? Ok.


	3. A New Home

As we are heading down the roads toward Jump City I can't help but wonder about Raven. She was the one who was looking at me in a questioning way back at the house. I guess I should and talk to her, I mean, she's flying just a head of me. I soared on forward and tried to start conversation, "Hey! Raven, right", I cheerfully asked.

"Yeah. Hey", she quietly answered.

"So, where are you from", I ask. (Me: OMW! LAME!) It's an icebreaker. Sort of. Al least it is something! I could have asked what her favorite video game is! Seriously.

"Azarath, why do you ask", she replied looking at me as is I had lost my mind.

"Oh, just wondering", I answered. As we flew on we talked for a bit about our lives. Although, she didn't seem too keen to talk to me. After what seemed like years of flying, and driving, we finally reached Jump City. In the bay was the tower that was shaped like a T. The inside was really neat! It was all high-tech and stuff.

"Hey! You like video games? We gotta GS2!', Beast Boy excitedly proposed. He ran over to the semi-circle couch, hopped on, and yelled back, "Ya know ya wanna".

I joined him on the couch. Cyborg followed obviously Beast Boy's usual gaming partner. After I'd sat down I happily asked, "Do ya have Super Monkey Smack Down? That's my favorite".

The green boy slowly turned his head to face me, his eyes shining a brilliant green, "Mine too", he whispered obviously astonished.

A few hours later a depressed Best Boy dragged himself off to his room. I had soundly beaten him 15 times in a row.

"Boo-yah", Cyborg happily cried, " She just kicked your green butt". We both laughed and high-fived.

yawn "wooh, I'm beat. How 'bout you", I sleepily asked.

"I think it's time we all went to bed. Come on, I'll take you to your room", Robin said, equally as tired. He lead me down the dark hallways as the others went to their rooms, except Beast Boy cuz he was already in there sulking about his defeat. The hallways came to an end and I found myself facing a metal door. Robin placed his hand on the touch pad next to it and the door parted to reveal the dark room within.

It was simple with a large bed, nightstand, closet, apparently large window (the curtains were drawn shut), and a dresser with a mirror. The tan-brown carpet accented the mahogany furniture as though Martha Stewart had designed it herself. I cheerfully ran over to the bed and jumped up onto the red comforter.

"Glad you like it. If you need anything just knock on one of our doors", Robin said, " I'm going on the bed. See you in the morning".

"Good night. Thank you so much for taking me in…", I said exhausted as I drift into a deep and dreamless sleep mid-sentence.

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Raven's POV)

What it is…WHAT IS IT! What is it that is so weird about her? I pondered sitting on my bed as objects hover and move about me. Stupid Powers, I angrily thought as my mug of herbal tea exploded from the tension of my emotions. sigh oh well. It's impossible to meditate when my mind is consumed with thoughts of this idiot girl. I though she was quiet, back at her house and on the way here. She seemed pretty nice, but something about her just…I don't know.

I mean, she was acting like BB when they were playing video gam…wait…that's it. She is exactly like Beast Boy! Only, she isn't green, but she does seem to easily connect to him, and she thinks he is funny. NO ONE thinks he is funny.

Tomorrow I'll see what happens. I'm too tired to go tell Robin. It can wait for morning. The objects floated back to the ground as I fell into a troubled sleep.

(End Raven's POV)


	4. An Unknown Secret

Hey! I know that I take forever to get up new chapters…but writing them first takes a while. I hope that you all enjoy this next one. Thanks to all of the people who commented! I really loved getting reviews! So, here goes!

Almost forgot, disclaimer…

Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans because…duh…so don't think I do…Kk?

(Start Aelis' POV)

Hmmmm…yawn _morning already?_ I slowly opened my eyes to peer trough the darkness at the clock on the night stand. _10:15. Better get up_, I think as I slide back to stretch out my back. I roll onto my back and sit up trying to get adjusted to the dark around me. The curtains were still closed, but light shown around the edges revealing that it was a beautiful late spring day. I jumped out of bed jubilantly thinking of my new friends.

As I slip on my old pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt I wonder what the day will bring. I could now smell the faint scent of ham and bacon sizzling, mm(me: cue the halleluiah chorus)

"Hey Ali! Get down here quick! Your breakfast is going to get cold", an excited Beast Boy yelled down the halls toward my room.

At the word breakfast I sprung out of my room and rushed down the halls to the main room. I slowed down my gait and calmly walked in into the large room. Raven, Starfire, and Robin were already sitting at the table, but Beast Boy and Cyborg were both busy behind the counter. "Good morning friend! Did you have a night of good rest", Starfire asked. "Yeah, did you." "Oh yes! It was magnificent!" _Wow…someone is peppy in morning_, I thought as I slowly made my way over to the table.

"Where's the soy milk?" "We don't have any." "What? Why didn't you buy some?" "Dude, no one likes soy milk!" "I do! How can I have vegetarian waffles without soymilk?" "Just eat the fruit tray and stop complaining." "Fine."

(Me: you can figure out who is who. Hehe.)

They both walked over to the table where I had seated myself. Two plates were set down in the middle. One had bacon, ham, and cheese omelets covered in cheese sauce. The other was a plate of fruit. "Well, dig in everybody", Cyborg said. Everyone reached in and grabbed some food. The omelets were delicious and all five were soon gone. _But there are six of us_, I confusedly thought. _Oh yeah, Beast Boy is vegan. He is only having fruit._ Personally, I can't stand fruit, so I let him have my serving. They all seemed shocked that I didn't eat fruit or vegetables. Beast Boy screamed like a girl and fell off his chair when I told him I only eat meats, dairy, and some grains.

"Well, let's all meet outside for training in half of an hour. See ya then", Robin declared after we had finished and talked for a while. He slid back his chair and walked down the hall.

"It looks like it's going to be hot today. I'd better go change. See ya guys outside. Oh yeah, thanks for breakfast Cyborg. It was great", I said as I got up and walked down the halls to my room. _Man, I can't wait 'till I get to training! It's going to be great!_ I think as I near my room. Once inside I open the curtains and gaze out at the beautiful view of the bay and city. The sun was already up, so there was no sunrise. _I am definatly waking up early tomorrow to see the sunrise._ I slip off my hoodie and jeans and pull on a pink tank top and black shorts. _I wonder what kind of things I'll have to do. Maybe beat up a test dummy or run speed tests. _I lace up my pink and gray tennis shoes and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I exit my room and head for the out tower door. When I reach the training field I see everyone over at the control panel. The field was flat with a few rocks scattered here and there. It was about twice the size of a football field, about 200 yards.

"Okay, now I want you to start over at this end of the field and go toward that pole on the other side. I won't tell you when targets will come, so be ready", Robin explains as he walks me to the left side of the field. "When I give a signal start going toward the pole over there", he points to the pole. "Got it?"

I nod nervously. _I guess I just have to attack the targets. Easier than I thought_. Robin walked back over to the others.

"Good luck", Starfire yells over to me as she bounces on the balls of her feet. I wave back in response.

"Okay, Go", Tobin yells as he points to me. _Time to start_. I start walking expecting something to immediately spring up. Nothing. I continue to walk as cautiously as ever and after a few minutes still nothing. _Maybe this isn't real. Maybe they are just joking and never intended to take me in_. Still nothing. _Well, this certainly isn't funny if it's their idea of a jok-_"AAHH!"

A target had just caught me off guard. I jump back and leap forward again and attack with all I got. I continue running and attack everything in front of me. Targets, lasers, jumping walls, everything. I soon took down the last target and reached the pole, standing next to it and sitting down as I caught my breath. I turn around to look at the field and there is nothing but the walls and rocks standing. _Yes! I did it! I hope that went well._

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Beast Boy's POV)

As we all run over in shocked silence I can't help but think, _WOW!_ _She took down everything in her way._ _I also didn't see that other more important thing coming. That was a shock._ As we near her she stands up beaming at us," How'd I do", she asked.

"Why didn't you tell us", Robin asked still gaping at her. We were all staring at her with beyond all humane astonishment. Cyborg actually fainted.

"Tell you what", she asked with genuine confusion on her face.

"That your…your…a…a…shape shifter", Raven finally manages to say with the most expression I have ever heard. Aelis just looked at us.

"I am?"

Yes, I know….cliffhanger…sorta…ish…not really. So, that is all for chapter 4. Hope so see some feed back and I will talk-ish to you in next chapter! Buh-Bye!


	5. Realization

Hey Y'all! I am back! Sooner than I expected. This is going to be a short one, because my creativity is all burned out from chapter 4. I know, I already know what the entire story will be, but a rough estimate of it isn't enough to write. And then type. The writing part takes forever! Gr, not bitter. Lol. Okay, here are the disclaimers.

I don't own the Teen Titans, except for a Beast Boy Action figure I got for my 14th Birthday. Don't even ask. Okay, here it goes.

(Start Aelis' POV)

As the five Titans stared at me I stared back, just as astonished. "No, I'm not", I said. _This can't be. This isn't happening_. Robin motioned for me to follow him over to the control panel. He pushed around a few buttons and a screen flicked on to show a recording of me.

I was walking and the first target came up. I jumped back and suddenly morphed into a mountain lion. I, as a cat, ran and clawed or slashed apart everything. The clip ended an. I just stood there gaping at the now blank screen.

"So, you didn't know that. Well, I guess, um, that's great?" were the only words Robin could say. The other four still stood behind him with eyes wide and mouths open.

"You…you…you…you…", Beast Boy attempted to say, his green eyes unblinking.

"I…what", I tried to prompt him.

"You…shape shift…me…same…not…normalhigh-pitched scream thud", the green changeling finally managed to say before fainting. He lay there as I ran up to the tower into my room where I jumped up onto the bed and cried my eyes out for joy.

(End Aelis' POV)

(Start Beast Boy's POV)

When I woke up I found myself in my room. A note on my night table read;

-Beast Boy

You fainted. Hope you feel better. You might need to Ali.

She seemed upset about this whole thing.

Titans- Robin, Cyborg,

Raven, and Starfire 

_Well, that explains why I am in my room. Now, where are my shoes?_ I scrambled off of my bed that was still not made, and saw my shoes on a pile of clothes in the corner. I notice another note on the laces;

You really should think of cleaning.

-Raven / 

_Whatever. I like my room like it is._ I laced up the shoes and start heading for the main room. At the door is yet another note. "What is it with all of these notes?"

You really should talk to her man. She won't open her door and it sounds like she is crying. Hey! When your done wanna play Super Monkey Showdown 8? You are going down little green dude!

Cyborg

_Well, I should go talk to her. I mean. This is a really big thing that I can relate to. Might as well._ I turn around and head back down the hall toward Ali's room. As I pass Terra's old room a shiver runs down my spine. Memories flood back and I have to stop and sit against the wall until the felling passed. _It was nothing. Terra's gone. Get over yourself Beast Boy!_ I stood up and hurried away from that room and toward the door at the end of the hall.

(End Beast Boy's POV)

Yeah, I know. Not much info. It was short. Get over it. I have company coming over and I am now being brainwashed from the 20th time 'Speed of Sound' has played on my computer. (I have it on repeat) Well, then. Hope you enjoyed. The next one will be longer and better I promise. E-mail me if ya want or leave a comment or though in a review. Much appreciated! 'Till next time! Adios! ..:§Emy§:..


End file.
